The Legend of Zelda: Tears of Twilight
by Sweey
Summary: On their way to Castle Town, Link and Colin have encountered many challenges but will soon be faced with the quest that may turn their world upside down.
1. Ordinarily Different

**Sweey:**** To tell you guys the truth, I did a pretty awful job on this story so I decided to rewrite it. Ah, I'm being too hard on myself. It was around the beginning of my 'career' as an author. :) So as you can see, I'm going to fix this story. I added Navi particularly because she was technically there… but not a vital character. So I'm twisting Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time together. :) **

_**Ch 1**__**The Like-Like who Liked Link**_

In the glowing light of the late evening, a swordsman clad in the color of the trees rode upon a fiery mare through the dense forest of Faron. Two pointed ears stuck out from the rim of his long, sharp hat and sun colored hair embroidered his courageous, youthful face. Trailing behind him was a little glowing blue fairy that left a trail of glittering dust behind its every move.

They rode through the forest upon an old path that twisted over rolling hills like a stream. Suddenly, the fiery mare stopped and stamped one hoof, refusing to go any further. Her head tossed and she backed up a few steps. The young swordsman encouraged her forward but she snorted in protest. The swordsman stroked the mare's neck and her flesh quivered at his touch.

"What is it Epona? What do you sense?" the warrior asked his steed as her ears turned back and forth in search for some unknown danger. Then a foul stench reached his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and looked around for the source of the stink.

"Link! Listen!" The fairy perched on his shoulder, directing him to a nearby thicket. A trail of slime leaked from them.

Link dismounted Epona who stood by obediently despite her senses which screamed for her to turn heel and dart away from the horrid stench that the slime emitted.

Link bravely held his nose as he approached the thicket where the slime came from. He looked to find a big pile of what looked like pancakes. Giant pancakes, attached to one another, and spewing out slime.

"Um… ew!" the fairy screeched in disgust.

The giant slime thing croaked in fear, sounding a lot like an Ordian bull frog.

"Hmm…" Link thought, "It looks harmless enough." He then caught sight of a huge gash in the creature's side. It oozed blood. He felt pity come over him. He turned to his fairy.

"Navi? Do you know anything about this creature?"

The fairy gasped, "LOOK OUT!"

Link turned and dodged just in time for the creature to rip off his shield.

"Stay away! That's a Like-Like! It eats most shields! Other than that they're pretty harmless. Besides the slime, which smells worse than Gibdos," Navi yelled in Link's ear.

Link rubbed his ear, "That would've been nice to know a few minutes ago BEFORE it ate my shield!" he growled at the fairy. He looked back at the creature; it was pretty pitiful despite its slime. He studied the gash again and watched as the creature lay down in pain that the wound inflicted.

Link's eyebrows drew together as he lifted his left hand over his shoulder. Instead of grabbing the hilt of his sword, he stepped forward and pulled off his hat. Yes, his beloved hat. He approached the creature again and it croaked at him but he managed to tie his hat around the wound to cease the flow of blood. It looked at him, or well, gestured at him, sensing his friendly presence. It croaked quietly. Link lifted it up and moved from the road to the safety of the thickets.

"You get better, alright?" Link told the Like-Like. He turned to go back to Epona, who stood looking at him as if he were the craziest person in the world.

"What? It's not like I jumped of a cliff using a cucoo for flight or anything!" Epona snorted as if to say, _That is exactly what I was thinking._

Link glared at the mare then glanced back at the creature, "I'll… see you later."

The Like-Like merely croaked in reply.

Link mounted Epona in one fluid motion and they were off, Navi trailing along behind them.

"W-wait for… me!" she huffed.

Link grinned; Ordon was just over the horizon. He could see the rocky pass that led to the bridge.

…

Ilia looked out from Link's tree house. She'd been waiting for her childhood friend to get back for almost the entire afternoon now. Deep down in her heart she hoped nothing was wrong. The sun had set about an hour ago and she was worried, worried that he would not come back this time.

A sigh passed from her lips. Then something glowing orange caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes to try and see the shadowy figure in better detail.

"A bulbin," she realized her voice full of dread.

…

Link sensed that something was wrong as soon as he entered the small clearing that served as his haven. Epona snorted, tossing her head and pawing the ground in warning to him. Link hushed her then pulled out his sword and reached with his right hand for his shield. His heart froze when he felt nothing on his back recalling the incident with the Like-Like.

Dismounting Epona, he began silently making his way around, using all his senses intently for any signs of danger. If he could've, he would've transformed into a wolf. But now that the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed and Midna gone, he'd never be able to do that again.

His pointed ears twitched at the sound of a gurgling noise. He knew that noise.

"Bulbins," he growled. Suddenly a fiery arrow whizzed past his ear and he turned only to be knocked out by a huge iron club. All went black.

NO! He wasn't about to have the story repeat itself!

Link jumped up, sword in hand. He slashed the bulbin that had hit him and quickly finished him off. He turned to the archer, dodging its arrows and finally came within his sword's reach; he soon knocked the bulbin down and killed it as well. He turned to find Ilia tied up to a tree with a cloth over her mouth. About a dozen more bulbins stood between him and his childhood friend. And it was his duty to clean up their act.

**Sweey: Well, I left you guys with a cliffy! HA! :D**


	2. Spring Cleaning

**Sweey:**** Hello again and this is yet another rewritten chapter. :) Thank you Evil Riggs, Haninator, and ganondorf-lover for giving my pointers. Sorry for making you guys wait, if you don't know, I was busy working on my novel-of-a-story The Past of the Masked Knight. I decided that this story wasn't worthy of it's title so I came back to fix it. :) **

**Ch 2 Spring Cleaning**

Link studied the group before him. He moved like a ghost up the ladder to his house. Swiftly pulling out the hero's bow, he smoothly knocked an arrow. Aiming for an archer farthest from the group, Link let the arrow fly. It hissed like a snake charging in strike for its prey.

There was a dull thud as the bulbin fell to the ground.

Link quickly stooped to the ground, pressing his body against the back side of his house, keeping out of sight when another bulbin rushed to its fallen comrade.

When the other bulbin stopped showing interest in the sudden excitement, Link knocked another arrow onto the string of his bow. Closing one eye, he took aim for the bulbin. Again the arrow flew and successfully brought its target down.

This time, all of the bulbins caught on. They ran to where the dead bulbin laid with an arrow in its gut. They chattered mindlessly to one another, looking in the direction of the arrows flight. Link again pressed himself against the wall of his house, barely breathing. Bulbins were easy to fight, but together in large numbers, they were like a pack of hyenas. He didn't feel like dealing with them like that, yet.

An abrupt thud sounded as one of the bulbin's flaming arrow struck the wall, inches from his ear. He rolled his eyes while thinking, '_here we go again_!'

Quickly pushing his bow back in its pocket he pulled out his sword and jumped from the ledge of his house down on top of the bulbin who was firing at him. He brought his sword down, stabbing the bulbin as he came down. He looked up, noted where Ilia was, and then began to fend of the dark beasts making his way towards her. One bulbin slipped between him and her, so he swung his sword cutting the bulbin down and his friend free at the same time. He threw her his bow; she smiled gratefully then sprung to action.

Fighting back to back, they cut down the remainder of the bulbins. Link stabbed the gut of another bulbin as Rusl and Collin came dashing over the hill from the village with their blades drawn.

Link heard a choking noise behind him and turned to find a bulbin frozen in motion with its spear positioned to strike. A blade stuck from its belly and the bulbin fell, revealing Collin's fierce face followed by a shy grin. Link smiled back and nodded his head, looking back to Rusl who was cutting down the last of the dark fiends.

Rusl grunted as he pulled his sword from its gut moments before it exploded into nothingness. "I'll never sleep well after this night."

Link nodded gravely.

Ilia frowned. "Where did they coming from?"

"Auru of the Resistance sent me a letter for us both, Link." Rusl said as he leaned against his sword. "Ashei was patrolling Snow Peak again after some complaints from the Zoras who claimed to have been having problems with bulbins. It seems that somewhere deep in the mountains, the bulbins are regrouping, though they are leaderless, performing deeds that are no more than pilfering nearby villages and breaking things."

Link nodded, already gathering his things to leave on the journey. Ilia regarded him none too lightly.

"You can't go now! You've only just returned!"

Link turned to her and looked to Rusl who nodded in agreement with her.

"At least rest for the night and take leave at dawn."

Link dipped his head in understanding then turned back to Ilia. He could see her fighting the tears in her eyes desperately. He smiled to reassure her and she attempted to smile back.

Collin looked at him with a serious face, readying his tongue to change the subject, "Why not take me with you?"

Link hesitated. That's the way it had always been… the things he went through and the secrets he held from his past adventures were sacred. Would Princess Zelda approve of such a thing?

Rusl glanced at him in shock, "Surely you aren't going alone! You may be powerful, but you alone can't possibly fend off an army of bulbins alone in the freezing mountains."

"Well, that's usually how I work." Link answered, raising an eyebrow slightly at Rusl's disrepute statement of him. Sometimes he wished he could tell people what the real story was and not the fragments that he had released to gossipers.

Rusl pondered upon the situation for a moment, and then looked up. An idea sparkling in his eye as he smiled, "Collin could very well come in handy where I wouldn't. He's smaller than you and could crawl in to crevices that you can't. That's very valuable where this quest in the mountains is concerned."

Collin's eyes lit up as they waited for Link's decision. There was no use disappointing him Link realized, "Alright," he finally said, then added, "Do you have a horse?"

Collin's head drooped, "No…"

Link smiled, "No matter, we can get you one. I found a village that has plenty to spare. They owe me a few favors so I'm sure I can get you one."

Collin looked up in surprise, "Really Link? Thanks! I-I don't know what to say!"

Link grinned, "Just pack light and be ready to go after breakfast. But for now, I think it's time the two of us got some rest."

Collin nodded and ran off down the hill to his house. Rusl turned to him before he left. "Thank you greatly Link."

Link grinned. "I was planning on taking him with me anyways."

Rusl laughed and then turned to leave.

Ilia stood beside Link quietly.

"Shall I escort you my lady?" He bowed as he joked, lifting up a hand for her to take.

"That would be MOST delightful!" Ilia played along. So together they made their way back down the trail to the mayor's house. As the mayor's daughter, Link was expected to treat her with great respect, which he always did. After he said good night to Mayor Bo and Ilia, he left to go back to his house. Epona stood waiting to be unsaddled and Navi waited by the door, sitting in the window.

He approached his mare and undid the girth, slowly allowing it to fall to the other side. He then strapped it to the ring on top then ran his stirrups to the top of the saddle. Link moved forward and snapped off the front of her harness, unwrapping it then hooking it to the ring near the front of the saddle pommel. Sliding the saddle off, he set it against the wall.

Epona was dirty, very dirty. So Link drew a bucket of water from his store of the clear liquid in his basement. He stopped a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Link sighed. He too was in need of a bath. It'd be sometime before he could go to bed.

After he finished cleaning his horse, Link made his way to Ordon Spring. Going to the deeper end near the falls, Link allowed the cool water to rush over his body. A few fairies fluttered over to him kissing his wounds healing them. Link froze when he heard two pairs of foot steps. He threw on a pair of pants and gripped his sword and then laughed at himself when Epona ran into the water neighing blissfully. She ran up towards him and nudged him over.

Link picked himself up and tagged his horse back who trotted after him cheerfully. The fairies joined in too, flying and darting about after them.

They played and splashed for at least an hour before both had worn each other out. Half asleep, Link mounted Epona who trod on to their home, head drooping low.

When they arrived, Link dismounted just as Epona laid down in the small grassy grove that served as her stall. Groggily, Link climbed the first ladder up to the door to his house, then the second one to his desk and book shelf, and the next to where his bedroom was. He took his hammock and hung it back up, then laid down to sleep. His eyes where heavy but he still managed to look up at the silver moon above. In the distance, a great horned owl sang it's eerie song and flew overhead. Link smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but one worth living.

"Good night Navi." He mumbled.

"Night Link." She replied, tuning down her light to a soft glow.

Before Link fell asleep, he frowned as he thought over the past events of the day. Why had the bulbins formed up? What was their purpose? Who was responsible? He dismissed the fearful thoughts though something was still there, pricking his mind as he closed his eyes for sleep.

Soon he was breathing deeper in a dreamless slumber that came from months of travel and exhaustion. The moon cast beams from his window and over the sleeping village that rested beneath the hill. Nothing stirred save for a strange figure high upon a tree branch, where it could see the entire stretch of Ordon Village. It allowed a cruel smile upon its face.

"So… this is where you were hiding." It said. "Heh heh. Well, I shall catch you later Link. Hope you're ready for me." With that the figure jumped up to the trees and disappeared into the night.

**Sweey:**** Well guys, hope this chapter was better than it was last time. :) Again, I left you with a cliffy! HAHAHAH! I'll be working solely on this story for this weekend. :D So enjoy and review!**


	3. A Modification in Strategy

**Sweey:** Well, here's the next chapter! :D And the last for about a week. Yes, I'm going to camp.

**Link:** Aw redeads…

**Meta:** What? That's your bummer line?

**Sweey: **Bummer line? Really MK?

**Link: **I'm pretty much confused now.

**Sweey: **He just made fun of the whole, aw redeads thing.

**Meta:** That's exactly what I did.

**Link:** Well, at least it's better than, STARS OF DREAMLAND!

**Meta: **Butterfly kisses! How original.

**Sweey:** You guys… are… so… AWESOME!

**Meta:** And you're scaring me.

**Link: **I CALL THE THINGY!

**Meta: **Link and anything officially Zelda related belongs to Nintendo. Anything you have never heard of such as a village where horsemen live, belongs to Sweey. There, said and done.

**Link:** Aw redeads…

…

~**Ch3. Modification in Strategy**~

Link woke up early the next morning. A light layer of dew covered the ground, shining his boots as he trod through the grass. Epona stood up when he approached her, nickering softly to her master.

Link walked over and threw the saddle blanket on her back along with the gray Kokirian saddle. He then tied on the rest of the harness and slipped the bridal on her head. When she was ready he went up to his house and packed his saddlebags. He packed a large sack of roasted pumpkin seeds, salted goat meat, some goat fur for trading, and about three cans of strawberries, and a small jar of bee larva, along with three fish he had caught earlier that morning. In the other bag, he placed a rag and a bar of soap, a comb, an extra set of cloths in case they were needed, dishware for two, his cloak, a book or two, and a small pad of paper and a pencil. He smiled, satisfied with his packing. Before he left, he grabbed some bedding to throw on the back of the saddle. Once he secured the saddle bags and such, he set out to find Colin.

He found him sitting on the porch of his house waiting for him. He had only packed one saddlebag. Link grinned.

"That's what I call light packing!"

Colin looked up and smiled, "Well, I only brought what I truly needed."

"Well we better get going." Link said, "Say good-bye to your parents, I'm gonna go stop by some of the villager's houses and tell them my whereabouts."

Colin nodded his understanding and Link turned his heal to go to the Mayor's house. Mayor Bo, being the big man that he was yelled for Ilia to come down in a loud, booming voice.

Ilia came the curving stairs in a rush.

"Sorry Link, I nearly forgot!" Ilia smiled, "I made you something! To go along with your horse call."

She handed Link something that looked like hawk grass.

"You can now call that hawk wherever you go!" she explained.

Link grinned, "Thanks Ilia."

"Well, it's time you be off now Link." Mayor Bo finally said. The two youngsters were merely staring at each other happily at the moment.

Link turned to the door,

"Be careful Link! Don't do anything reckless!"

Link turned and smiled at her, "I would never do that!" Then he opened the door and left.

In he distance he saw Colin walking towards his house. Link dashed forward to catch up with him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Colin answered heartily.

Link laughed, "Well, let's go!"

...

The sound of a horse's hooves echoed throughout the forest of Faron. Link looked around suspiciously at the darkened trees above. He could've sworn he had spotted a pair of fiery eyes staring at him. For a second he thought he'd seen Midna.

"Link, so where are we going?" Colin asked from behind pulling Link out of his thoughts. They were riding double in the saddle. They would be until they reached the Village of Rohorana.

"To the village of horsemen," Link replied, "Where we will be getting you a horse."

"Oh yes," Colin laughed, "I don't know why, but I forgot."

Link smiled slightly, but he still wasn't off his guard. He allowed his gaze to glance at Epona's ears making sure she wasn't giving him any warning. He had placed his scabbard on his right side on his saddle so when he pulled it out, he wouldn't hurt Colin in the process. His hand rested upon it hilt.

Epona warned him that danger was near and instantly Link's eyes caught sight of what it was. There were two lizofos standing, guarding the pass near Faron Spring. Silently he dismounted, telling Colin to stay close.

The two swordsmen looked beyond some bushes at their enemy. Link's eyes widened when he noticed Coro trapped in a cage with a monkey. He wasn't about to sit here and do nothing. He nodded to Colin to follow.

"We'll take them head on; watch out for the axes on the tip of their tails. Navi will go with you, they don't like bright lights. She'll help distract them for you." Link ordered. Navi and Colin nodded their understanding.

Quietly, the three made their way ever closer to the two lizofos. One caught sight of Colin and Link jumped out and struck it down for Colin's advantage before taking on the next one.

Colin held his sword and shield up, ready for action. He thrust a stab at the giant lizard and managed to hit it. The lizofos jerked then lunged forward. Colin wasn't ready and was knocked helplessly over. Navi came to the rescue.

"Hey! Listen you big jerk! Back off!" the little blue fairy fluttered around the head of the big lizard. It began to stumble with dizziness. Colin took the opportunity to knock it over and finish it off with a swipe of his blade. He glanced over to see how Link was doing.

Link had no shield and was in desperate need of one. The lizofos had managed to cut a gash into his calf, just below his hamstrings, inches away from laming him. He winced each time he stepped on it. He waited for the opportune moment to strike. Then it came, the lizofos jumped forward and Link swiftly jumped to the side, rolling around to the backside of the lizofos. As he came up he spun around in the air with his sword knocking over the monster. When he landed, he took another jump, despite the immense pain, and dropped down upon the dark creature letting his sword sink deep into its chest. He stood up, pulled out his sword and then stabbed it into the grassy ground to clean off the black blood stained upon it from the lizofos.

Colin stared at him in amazement. "Link, that was incredible!"

Link paid no mind but instead went straight for Coro and freed him and the monkey as well.

"Hey! You're that Ordian! Hey! Thanks! Stop by my place for some free lantern oil anytime! I sure was in a sticky situation there!" Coro cheerfully thanked Link. Coro saluted clumsily then turned his heal to leave.

Link nodded slightly then limped towards Epona and reached into his saddlebag. Ripping a strip of cloth from his extra pair of pants, he wrapped the wound on his leg. He smiled in assurance at Colin then mounted the fiery mare. He extended a hand out to Colin who took it and then Link hoisted him atop the mare.

Before they left Faron Woods, Link dropped by Coro's shop to refill his lantern and an emty bottle. Coro waved to the two travelers as they stepped onto the path to Hyrule field.

…

A pair of eyes watched the two warriors, one in particular.

"He's exactly what we're looking for."

A shady smile appeared on the shadowy figure's face. Then it disappeared among the shadows of the trees, soundless as a shadow. For indeed it was a shadow, wasn't it?

…

Link squinted in the bright sunlight of Hyrule field and he heard Colin sighing happily to be in the bright Hylian sunshine. Urging Epona to a smooth canter, Link guided her to a pathless road. In other words, he knew where he was going.

Colin looked around in confusion. They were going back into the woods, just a different section.

"But, I thought we were going to the village." Colin spoke his thoughts.

"This is the village." Link said, and right on cue, a horse neighed in the distance as they passed a sign that read: Rohorana Village; Land of the Horses. Epona neighed in reply to the other horse, and more horses chorused to her.

Link urged Epona to a fast canter and they arrived to the finally to the actual village. Colin looked around at the horses in the pastures like a child in a toy store.

Link grinned, "I can't afford all of them!"

Colin was too awestruck by the beauty of the horses to reply. There were dappled grays, bays, pintos, roans, and horses of the purest white. He watched, in search for his steed.

"Master Link!" a gruff loud voice called out merrily. Colin turned to find a burly, hairy man trotting towards them. He was tan and sported a thick brown-black beard that ran down to his chest like the mane of a lion.

"Horse master Doblin!" Link chuckled as he dismounted, "It's good to see you!"

"Horse master?" Dolbin laughed, "My you're still the same since first we met. What can I do for you, Master Link?"

"Well, my comrade and I are going on a long journey. He's in need of a horse, one that can keep up with Epona." Link explained.

"Well, let's see what we can find." Dolbin said, gesturing for Colin to follow along.

Just as Colin dismounted, a group of boys pulling a cart full of hay ran past Epona, smacking her square in the haunches, leaving behind a large gash.

Link's eyes widened. He rushed forward to his horse to calm her. She quivered with fright and he led her forward. She limped horribly a few feet then refused to move onward anymore than that.

"Boys!" Dolbin bellowed at the group of mischievous young men. "I think you have some explaining to do to myself and Master Link."

"We didn't mean to, honest!" the obvious leader of the group declared.

Dolbin scowled, "The hay cart isn't supposed to go that fast anyhow."

"Well Sepac was controlling it." he affirmed, pointing at the red head in the back.

"I don't care who did it!" Dolbin growled. "Modon!"

A gruff wrangler stepped forward. "Yup?"

"Take these boys and give them a little exercise for me." Dolbin ordered.

"I'll make sure they run harder than they were a moment ago when they hit that lovely mare over there." Modon replied casually. Then his voice boomed as he yelled for the boys to follow. They stumbled forward and followed him to the woods.

"How does she look?" Dolbin asked Link.

Link looked up, his face distraught. "I don't think she'll be able to travel."

The gruff man stood stoking his beard in thought. "Tell you what, I'll nurse her back to health and in return for not pressing charges, I'll lend you a horse and give you another, free of charge. How does that soothe your worries?"

"I need a horse of endurance, speed, and fearlessness." Link answered. "In fact, I need two."

"Alright, I think I might have what you're looking for." Dolbin gestured for the two to follow him to the stable. He led them to two horses; a sandy buckskin mare and a gelding the color of snow. They were built for endurance. They had sturdy, strong legs and powerful haunches. Alert and gentle. They were perfect.

"These are two of my finest horses; descendants of horses stolen from the east lands. The buckskin's name is Alarune and the white, Ablen." Dolbin's voice was proud as he talked about his prize animals. "They're yours."

Link smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I can assure you we will take great care of them."

Dolbin nodded, "I'll go get your saddlebags and well, their tack is over there. Help yourself."

Link nodded and took Colin through a lesson of horsemanship as they tacked up, waiting for Dolbin to arrive with the saddlebags. Soon enough he returned with their things and he handed them to Link who secured them to the saddles.

"So where's it your heading?" Dolbin queried.

"Hyrule Castle," Colin answered.

"So I see…" Dolbin stood for a moment in thought, "Could you do me a favor Link?"

"Sure, what is it?" Link asked.

"Could you deliver this message to a soldier named Vixon? He's the captain of the guards on the west wall. What do you say?"

Link nodded, "Of course."

Dolbin handed Link a packet, "Here, give this to him. Tell him, I sent you and that you're a friend of mine."

"Will do." Link grinned.

Colin mounted the dusty mare and she stood firmly waiting for his command.

"I think it's time we get moving Link." Colin said, more interested in riding than in getting to their destination.

Link nodded, "Farewell then horse master Dolbin. And thank you."

"Godspeed Master Link." Dolbin answered quietly as the two warriors rode off in the distance.

…

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's him?" a voice asked the shadowy figure.

"Absolutely, Gundar! First of all, he lives in Ordon but has poited ears, he's also going to see the Princess, and he defeated many dark foes that crossed his path. He also rides the fiery horse, Epona and is followed by a blue fairy! I mean, how unsure could I be when I have all the facts?"

"And his name?"

"Link." The shadowy figure answered.

"Just like the name of the hero of our ancestors…" Gundar's voice trailed off. "You must reach him! He's the only one who can save our land. Go my friend! Go help him seek us out."

The shadowy figure nodded, then disappeared into the shadows of the room. The shadow was on a mission, but first, a visit to the Twili.

Black clouds of Twilight danced in the faded orange sky. The figure, cloaked in shadow, made its way towards the throne room. Seemingly paying no mind to the stern eyes of the soldiers and the steely gaze of those the figure passed by. The shadow was there for a reason.

Climbing the final staircase, the figure came towards the throne of Twilight. Midna stood up in disbelief.

"Dove?" Midna spoke in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Dove said quietly.

Midna looked at him uncertainly for a moment then decided it was fine. "What with."

"My home is in danger. We need the hero that you found."

"I don't know where his whereabouts are in Hyrule." Midna sighed.

"I do," Dove answered, he paused when Midna looked up at him angrily. "I've been watching him. I know who he is."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Midna asked, rather annoyed with the conversation.

"Curse me. The same curse that Zant put upon you. Turn me into an imp." Dove answered, completely serious.

"You want me to what?" Midna looked at him in disgust. "Why on earth would you want that?"

"He trusts you; I need him to trust me quickly. I don't have time to make him trust me. If I look similar to your likes, I'll be more believable." Dove explained patiently.

Midna thought about what he had said for a moment. "Dove, what are you planning?"

"Look, my land is in danger! I don't have time to answer all questions! I'm your friend! You trust me, I need him to do the same, but I haven't the time to build a relationship on this status! You know how long it takes to make someone trust a shadow like me!" Dove's patients ran thin.

"Look, don't get all oppressive and such, I'll help you." Midna answered in a low voice.

Dove let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, shall we?"

"Yes, of course. Zant!" she called.

"Yes your majesty?" Zant rushed forward.

"Clear the room. But stay present." The Twilight Princess ordered.

"Everyone listen up! Clear the room! Private quarters! Out!" Zant ordered those who remained in the room. Once everyone was clear of the room Zant turned to the princess waiting for more orders.

"Come." Midna said sternly. Like a dog, Zant came to her side.

"Do you remember the curse you placed upon me? To turn me into an imp?" Midna asked the sorcerer.

"Yes, regretfully." Zant replied.

"Please, do the same to my friend."

"Really? But?" Zant started to resist.

"Now Zant." Midna growled.

"Very well, please, step back princess." Zant appealed.

When she cleared he began chanting a strange tune then struck Dove down. Then it was over.

Dove sat up, now less than half his size he looked at himself. "Well done, Zant. My thanks to you princess."

"Anything, anytime." Midna replied.

"How do I look?" Dove asked. "Do you think he'll trust me?"

"I should think so." Midna answered, "We look quiet alike."

"Good. Very good indeed." Dove smiled revealing the new found fang in his mouth. "I thank you Twili. I am forever in you debt."

"When war brews again, we shall call for you. As a warrior, you are useful to us." Midna smiled.

"Fare thee well then Twili!" Dove said as he left the hall. "And thank you again!"

Midna giggled, "No matter how many years pass, he never fails to surprise me. He's usually not this enthusiastic!"

…

**Sweey:** Well, this is my last chapter for about a week. hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am!

**Link:** Wow that was fun.

**Meta:** I'm sure it was.

**Sweey:** I'm going to camp tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it…

**Link: **Why not?

**Sweey: **Well, there's a certain person I don't want to see… one of my least favorite letters in the alphabet, my X.

**Link:** Oh… I see.

**Meta:** Moron.

**Link:** NO I'M NOT!

**Meta: **Not you! Sweey's X!

**Link: **Oh…

**Meta: **Moron…

**Link: **You already said that.

**Meta:** No I didn't.

**Link:** No, I'm pretty sure you did.

**Meta: **No, that was for Sweey's X.

**Link: **That was cold.

**Tiff/Fumu: **HEY! That's my line!

**Navi:** HEY! That's _my _line!

**Sweey:** Okay! Let's CALM DOWN! Okay readers! First of all, I have a couple announcements! As I've said a few hundred times before, I'm going to camp for a week so I won't be updating during that time. Feel free to go read my other story The Past of the Masked Knight. It's my best work so far! Please if you do! _**Review.**_ You're also welcome to check out my profile! Not that it's that great… well, now it's time for you to show how much you love me and my story! :D I expect to see LOT'S of review when I get back from a week of camp! SO **REVIEW**! **I command you**! ….Please?


	4. Castle Town

**Sweey:**** So, this is the next chapter…. yeah**

~**Ch 4 Castle Town**~

Castle Town market went about it's usual bustle as two swordsmen made their way towards the main square that led to Castle Hyrule. As they pressed forward through the crowd Link rammed into a hooded man on accident. He was a rough fellow and rather weather-beaten. At his side was a curious wooden creature.

"Watch it kid!" the man growled with an accent that was foreign to them.

"Sorry..." Link said softly as the two passed by.

Colin looked up at him, "Who was that?"

Link shrugged, "Come on." He started his way through the crowd once more. Colin glanced back through the crowd and watched as the man and the wooden creature made their way to Telma's bar then rushed forward to catch up with Link.

As they reached the entrance to the castle, Link couldn't help but smile. He had been here before but Colin's wide-eyes and awestruck expression gave way that this was his first time. The boy had never seen so many people before. Link frowned, that's how he felt when he'd first come to the castle. But it was entirely different awe. He remembered Midna and her cunning plan and how she fooled him almost to the end. He missed her.

"Greetings brother!"A deep, cheery voice knocked Link out of his looked up to find Gor Beron walking towards him from the castle.

"Hello Gor Beron." Link said as he smiled. He loved the gorons and their prideful, loving nature.

"What's your purpose here today brother? Heading to the castle I assume?"

Link nodded, "I've a few errands to run."

Gor Beron laughed, "An errand to see the princess eh?" He chuckled quietly. It was at this time that he spotted Colin, peeking from behind Link. "And who's this?" he gestured to Colin.

"Oh this is my friend Colin! It's his first time to see the Castle Town." Link explained. Gor Beron had been in Castle Town before the incident with Death Mountain, so he had never seen Colin.

"Well nice to meet you brother Colin!" the grabbed the boy and hugged him.

"Nice- to... meet- you-... too." Colin said as the goron squeezed him.

"Well, must be on my way! See you later brother Link! And you too little human!" already the goron had forgotten Colin's name. The two watched as the rocky being became a pebble in the distance.

"Do gorons give everyone nicknames?" Colin asked.

Link cracked a broad grin, "No, they're just forgetful of some names. They'll catch on once you've done something they believe is worth remembering." He winked to show that he was playing before continuing forward.

Colin shrugged then ran after him and together they entered Castle Hyrule's main courtyard.

**Sweey: ****This was a relatively short chapter. Forgive me, but it was necessary! I'll have TWO AMASING chapters posted tomorrow. ;D hahaha hopefully…. If NOT, the next day! **


	5. Troubles in Termina

**Sweey:**** It sure has been a while since I've updated this bad boy! haha! Well, now that I've enjoyed my bread with some of Thorn's….. special paste on it, I'm ready to get down and dirty! Hahaha SO FINALLY! Here's the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 5 Troubles in Termina**_

Link looked about the many festivities and preparations occurring throughout Hyrule Castle. He began to assume that Princess Zelda would be far too overwhelmed to take time to visit, but he had to try for Colin's sake.

Colin was dumbfounded by the complexity and architecture of the castle. He was unaware of what it had once been when Ganondorf sat upon the throne. Link's mind was filed with the memories of the monsters and debris that littered the halls and chambers of the great castle and the smell of the monsters' putrid stench and the rank of the rotting corpses that had been replaced by wreaths of the Hylian white rose.

One thing that perplexed the young hero the most was the absence of a solid theme. He couldn't seem to decide what exactly was being celebrated. Most carnivals and festivals had obvious themes. For instance, the festival of the moon where a globe filed with fairy spirits was hung in the chamber room. Another was the Carnival of Time where one chosen race or province would paint a giant clock which would afterwards replace the current one on the Clock Tower until the next festival, but the Carnival of Time was rarely celebrated in Hyrule. It was more of a Terminian tradition than a Hylian.

Link had been so occupied with the festival activities that he hadn't realized that they had walked right into the throne room, interrupting what seemed like an important meeting. Everyone was now staring at Link and Colin and the air smelled of awkwardness.

When Link finally realized what had happened, he wasn't sure what to do, and his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"I… uh…" Link stuttered.

Everyone gasped when he did so although he wasn't sure why. He was unaware of the traditions when speaking to royalty and had performed something very disrespectful towards the Kingdom of Hyrule.

"You irritable cretins! Don't you know you are not to speak to the princess unless spoken to! And to top that off, you were uninvited! But I guess you thought since you were the best swordsmen in your village you'd be accepted without dispute and get married to the princess and become the crowned king and what not! Fool!" He placed a stinging slap on Link's cheek and behind him, Colin gasped in horror.

"Chancellor Jerdin! How dare you strike the face of an ignorant man!" Another man said. He was obviously man of high authority and was dressed as a soldier. "Your ignorance is just as foolhardy as theirs! Why strike the face of one with as speck in his eye when you have a log in your own!"

Chancellor Jerdin's head drooped in shame and he slowly went back to his place.

"Thank you Captain Varden," Princess Zelda's gentle voice soothed the tension in the room immediately. "Now, it is most delightful to have this man in our presence. He being in fact, the Hero of Time." She curtseyed slightly to Link who was by now blushing from ear to ear.

Those around the room all gasped in delight and bowed to him.

"Now, let us hear what he has to say," as Zelda said the words, all eyes fixed themselves on the Hero of Time and the room grew silent as they waited to hear what he would say.

Link swore they could hear the loud drumming of his heart and see how red his face was but he had to say something!

"Princess Zelda, I was traveling nearby, so I decided to come and visit you and show my friend Hyrule Castle. He has never seen the castle or its grand halls. I am terribly sorry for interrupting your meeting."

It was a while before Zelda finally spoke, "No harm was done, but I am curious, where are you traveling to?"

"Actually I'm not sure. I will be getting the destination soon from a friend of mine." Link replied.

"So will you be here for the festival?" Her eyes glittered in hope that he would.

"Well," Link shifted his feet, "I wasn't planning to, but I will if you want me to. What festival is it?"

"The Festival of Freedom," Zelda answered, smiling. "It would be impractical to not have the Hero of Time and his steed Epona present!"

Link froze, "I'm afraid Epona won't be present. She was injured so I'm riding a temporary horse."

Zelda frowned with concern, "How badly was she hurt?"

"Well, not too bad, but she's not well enough to travel," Link explained.

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she recovers soon." Zelda said as her smile returned.

"Princess, I am afraid that we must press on." Captain Varden whispered quietly into on of Zelda's delicate, pointed ears.

She turned to look, "I am sorry Link but I'll have to take my leave. The festival begins at seven thirty this evening. Meet me at the café at seven."

Link nodded, "Absolutely princess."

Zelda turned her gaze upon Colin, "It was nice meeting you Colin, perhaps we may visit again sometime on a day not quite so fickle."

Colin beamed at her and nodded as he was speechless.

Zelda smiled like only she could, then she floated away followed by Captain Varden and his soldiers.

Colin turned to Link, "What now?"

Link thought a moment, "Why not go ahead and meet with the Resistance and figure out my heading?"

Colin nodded and the two left the thrown room for Telma's bar.

….

Telma's bar was located on the southern side of Castle Town, set apart from the busy market place that bustled with merchants selling their produce. They always had several different barrels of apples and Link could never decide which one looked the sweetest.

Link had expected that the bar would be empty, save for Jovani and the occasional visit from the mailman. But today was different. The bar was filled with people and overflowing with chaos. There were people from all over and many were races even Link had never seen. There were plantlike people and furry creatures with antlers as well as many others. Several fierce redheaded women in purple clothing and veils watched him with sharp eyes as he passed by.

Link and Colin weaved through the people to reach the far table, cut off from the rest of the bar by a huge, elaborate, red-orange curtain.

In the center of the table was an old worn map of Hyrule. As usual, Auru, Shade, and Ashei were gathered around it discussing various subjects. Auru's dark eyes were the first to notice Link and Colin. A wide smile spread out across his face as he recognized his comrade.

"Evening Link! Glad you're finally here!"

Link smiled, nodding. "Colin and I stopped by before we head out to the festival."

Auru dipped his head, "It's a fine day for celebration." His dark eyes shifted to Colin, "Nice to finally see the face that matches the name!"

"Did Rusl give you our message?" Shad asked.

Link nodded. "I'm here to do whatever it is you want me to do. Do you have any answers for me about the bulbins?"

Shad shook his head, "Sadly, no. We've come up with absolutely nothing!"

"Perhaps the bulbins are regrouping for a rebellion. I hear that more are gathering at the Hidden Village again. I'm heading there after the festival to clear them out with a few soldiers at my back." Ashei addressed.

"That simply would not do!" Shad declared, "Bulbins can barely operate uncomplicated machinery let alone form a rebellion! It's their natural instinct to group in a pack."

"Shad does have a point," Auru admitted, "But we won't know for sure until we take action."

Ashei nodded, "What about the problem in Termina? We still have yet to decide about that. Edoywen and Skuttle have been waiting patiently for us to discuss the matter."

It was at that moment that Link and Colin noticed the peculiar fellow and his companion seated at the table where Rusl was regularly seated.

The man, Link guessed was Edoywen, was in a strange attire. His garments were mostly colored in different shades of gray and a dull green and dark brown. He had two light scares over his right eye and on his naked, right shoulder was a foreign tattoo of a dragon. His boots were lined with gray fur and he had a thick, charcoal-gray, tattered cloak that was unevenly mottled with a dark, dull green color was thrown over his broad shoulders. A deep hood that was now currently cast off sat on the back of the cloak, bunched up around his neck. A black trident protruded from his back, pointing to a painfully torn right ear that had probably happened years ago.

Edoywen's hair was long, ragged, and pulled back from his face. A few locks of hair held together by strange beads framed the left side of his face, complimenting his robust, gruff features.

There was a bald spot that began just above his right temple then followed the natural part in his hair, stopping until it completed a crescent. At first glance, one would assume it was due to old age. This assumption could be backed up by the color of his hair, which was silver at the roots and as it grew out, faded into a dark charcoal-gray. But at this close a distance, Link could see a faint scar of a past burn that had caused his hair to cease growing.

One thing for sure, Edoywen was an veteran warrior from a foreign land and knew exactly how to use that strange weapon of black iron.

Edoywen's companion was equally as strange, in fact, possibly even more strange. The fellow only stood a total of about three feet. He was every meaning of the words organic and leafy. His skin for one thing was rough like wood and his hair was made up of leaves and vines. He had a large archer's hat that arched up at the end, with an eccentric, feathery leaf in its band. Vines wrapped around his body in the form of a tunic and he wore a pair of bark, fingerless gloves. Around Skuttle's neck was a yellow-golden scarf and a small pouch was tie to the vine that wrapped around his waits. His two orange-yellow eyes glowed with curiosity and his mouth was more of a hole than a mouth. Link was curious to hear the two travelers' story.

"Why not send Link with them?" Shad suggested.

Link blinked a few times in surprise. He had been so focused on the two foreigners' attire that he had stopped listening to the conversation. He looked at Auru with a hazy expression.

"Doze off did you?" Auru grinned. "Well. You see, Edoywen and Skuttle are from Hyrule's neighboring eastern Island country, Termina. It's not far from the Lanayru Province."

Link nodded, "What's wrong in Termina?"

"Well, honestly, you may not believe this…" Auru began, "But everything in Termina has been turned upside down."

Link's head tilted in confusion.

"You see," everyone's attention fell upon Shad, "There is a temple in the Termina known as the Ikana Ikia Konkana, or the Stone Tower. Apparently, the people of Ikana who built this temple had discovered an amazing deity who the power to literally turn the world upside down and defy gravity itself. The legend goes that Ikna-kia, a great dragon spirit, allowed the Ikanian people to house his power. To the naked eye it would have seemed that the Ikanians could manipulate gravity and walk up walls and walk upon the ceiling like it was nothing abnormal, though in reality it was Ikna-kia's power that gave them such supernatural abilities."

"Soon, the foreign land Garotis grew curious of the Ikanians' strange powers and sent in spies to investigate. Their spies were the skilled ninja warriors known as the Garo Robes of the mysterious Garo tribe. When they were discovered, the king of Ikana, Igos du Ikana, declared war on Garotis, thus the Great War broke out and King Igos placed Captain Keeta in charge of his army. The king's military leader, Captain Keeta lost a great battle loosing control of the Stone Tower Temple which had served as a fort for them. The Garo went in and built onto it, giving it a flipside where they could enter instead of the upside down one that only the Ikanians could go in. Ikna-kia found favor in their ability to seemingly maniputate gravity like he did (though they were merely very acrobatic) as well as their masked master who he soon befriended. Thus Ikna-kia abandoned the Ikanians for the Garo. Much bloodshed occurred between the two warring tribes until they fought to their final breaths. Ikna-kia soon felt guilty for causing such a ignominious massacre, so he restored the Ikanians and Garo to the living, but once someone is dead, they are dead forever. Therefore the Ikana Canyon where the kingdom lies placed with a dreadful cursed. The Garo Robes are still spying on Ikana and there is secret, unseen warfare and bloodshed going on between the two kingdoms and it has been struck with eternal famine as there is no reason for the undead who linger there to eat. They are stuck in their own pasts and shall never be restored, stuck forever in the undead world. Doesn't that simply chill your blood my good boy!" Shad exclaimed as he finished the tale.

"You forgot to mention the torn heart of Ikna-kia…" Edoywen surprised everyone. He hadn't spoken once since he'd arrived. His voice was deep and unexpectedly smooth.

"I-well, er…" Shad stammered as he scratched his head.

"Ikna-kia's heart was split for his warring peoples. One side for the Ikanians and the other, for the Garo, so he sliced himself in two different spirits: Ikna and Kia, also known as Twiniknakia in Termina. Each spirit resided to dwelling in one part of the Stone Tower. Ikna is the deity of the Ikanians' upside down world and Kia is the deity of the Garo, who are forced to stay on the ground." Edoywen's lips pressed in a thin line as he was satisfied that he had said enough.

Shad pursed his lips, "Ah yes, that is right. Forgive me old boy, my memory failed me there a moment. I did more study on Hylian history and legends than on Terminian."

Edoywen made no effort to reply.

Shad shrugged; satisfied that he had made his point.

"So basically the problem is… it's upside down?" Link was still a little more than slightly confused.

"It's not just that, people are loosing their very minds!" Skuttle spat. His lisp was difficult to get past.

Link nodded in understanding, "So what is my purpose?"

"Your purpose is to go to Termina, travel around and try to figure out where the source of the problem is. Since in fact, we aren't exactly sure what that is, you get to find out. I'm sure no one knows of you being the Hero of Time but they for sure know about the Hero of Time and his legend." Auru glanced at Edoywen for assurance. The gruff man merely grunted in agreement.

"So, do you accept the request?" Skuttle asked.

Link thought a moment, "When do we set off?"

"As soon as possible," the little creature replied.

"Alright, count me in."

He was accepted by wide grins from all who circled around the table. Skuttle scurried up and shook his hand energetically and Edoywen brushed passed him and left. He looked after the gray-cloaked Terminian.

"Don't mind him. He'll get used to you eventually," Skuttle encouraged. Link couldn't help but smile at him.

"Colin, you will join us in our own quest to see what we can do about these bulbins," Auru said.

Colin nodded. He did want to go with Link, but he wasn't sure he was ready to leave Hyrule so suddenly on such a mysterious quest, especially one that involved the living dead. He knew the best way to help Link was to assure him that Hyrule would be safe while he was gone.

Link smiled at his friends then turned to Colin, "I think it's time we go to the festival."

**Sweey:**** Well that was lovely. I love Edoywen already. :3 Course you don't realize how far I am in the story! Hhaha :) you'll also be meeting some curious new OC's of mine and some familiar faces from some of the past Zelda games…. :3 specifically Majorah's Mask. It's kinda like Twilight Princess Link meets Ocarina of Time/ Majorah's Mask Link's world. Haha so anyways, I'm gonna be so awesome for you guys and go ahead and at least START typing up the next chapter. :) I got some crazy stuff going for you guys! Haha oh and here's the link to where I got the info for the Great War of Ikana! I am NOT making this up people! Haha**

**.com/wiki/Great_War_of_Ikana**

**Well enjoy and please review! ^_^**


End file.
